


Stick

by cymyguy



Series: Stick [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, F/M, Morning Sickness, One Night Stands, Partying, Unplanned Pregnancy, college athletes, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: Objectively, there’s no way this could be harder than telling her parents or her coach, which she’s already done. But for some unobvious reason she has been putting this off, as she is now 10 weeks pregnant and hasn’t said a thing to her lover. Quite literally. That night is the one and only time they’ve talked to each other.~Kageyama is a college junior, just 20, gifted at volleyball and apparently mate selection





	Stick

Tobio is going to remember, eventually, who drug her to that particular party. And when she does remember, God help them.

She agrees to go periodically, in fear of being cast out by the team otherwise. She doesn’t want to come across as stuck up, so she figures she has to humor them, and it’s not that hard, she does it when it’s most convenient.

When they, whoever they are, said house party, she thought of the same house she had been to before. She doesn’t mind going there, because the four swimmer girls who rent it are really nice, and most of their guests are nice too. When she goes there the parties are small, with usually just the volleyball and swim teams.

But this particular party she agreed to, was not at the same house, and it was not small, and the people were definitely not really nice.

On September 26th she knows why she’s thrown up her breakfast about two minutes after she does it. Breakfast is her favorite meal, and the most important for balance and fueling her day. Tobio loves planning her breakfasts and loves eating them. And she knows she isn’t sick because she refuses to catch the campus bugs. She isn’t sick, and sitting here on the toilet in the biology building, holding her backpack to her chest, she googles what the other signs are. As she goes down the list, she can only check them off, one by one.

She had thrown up today during her 9 am class. Two days ago, rather than eating and providing her muscles with rebuilding tools after practice, she had gone to her room and taken a two hour nap instead. She slips a hand under her sports bra and fondles herself. Sensitive as fuck. Her period is due any day now, but she knows it isn’t going to come.

And she knows whose fault it is, both directly and inadvertently. She wants to kill them both, the guy and whoever of her teammates convinced her to go to the party.

Tobio knows about health. She is studying in the nutritional and wellness program and she’s been interested in it since way back in middle school. She knows that for something this delicate she has to have an official confirmation. But acquiring the tool for such a confirmation is going to be beyond a bit painful.

She can’t even lift her head inside the drugstore, and only by accident as she is wandering around this way does she find the right aisle. She hands over the box, and hears a noise suspiciously like a snicker, and looks up to see some stupid sneering smirk on the stupid blond cashier. Immediately Tobio’s face sets in cold loftiness.

“5.95,” the guy says.

She hands over her fifty dollar bill.

“I want the change in ones.”

His glare is spectacular, but wasted on her. She grabs the box before he can bag it and walks out.

 

She keeps it to herself for two weeks, cries every one of them, and resents that so much stupidity has been bestowed on mankind. She can’t eat breakfast anymore and she fails a quiz and she feels awful about what her parents will think.

Then she starts to think about volleyball. On the fourteenth day it enters her head for the first time, despite the fact that she has attended twelve practices and talked tactics and watched film for hours since the test. Her plan has been set for quite a few years now, very straightforward; she will get her degree and her four years of collegiate ball, she will get her coach’s recommendation and a tryout for the national team, and she will make that team, and play until she is satisfied. She will give all her volleyball money to her parents for their retirement, and then she will go to work like a regular citizen. But all of this, every detail of the plan, will necessarily change, if there is a baby. Her volleyball life, in effect her whole life, will change.

For a couple hours it scares her and she hates the idea of it.

After those couple hours, though

She becomes determined, already, that it will change, and that she will start preparing now. Because this, to play volleyball and carry a baby, and have a baby, and play volleyball _again_ , is a challenge too good to pass up. The only reason she hasn’t decided to undertake it of her own accord is because it never occurred to her. Life is giving her a hint now. And she can take it, because she knows herself, she knows with certainty that she can do this. Well, pretty close to certainty. It’ll be hard, she can anticipate that. But she wakes up set on the idea, and goes to class in that mindset, and goes to practice and the library like that.

If she is being honest with herself, which at this time is probably important, she’s also motivated by the smallish part of her that is always lonely. She’s never been able to make people stick to her. The team is a team, but not a family to her like it is to some people. She’s never done well with roommates, and this year in the third week of fall semester hers opted out in favor of a futon crammed between two beds in some other peoples’ room. But this baby will have to rely on her. She doesn’t care so much about other things, things required of people who are just friends, like having to be funny, having to compliment on outfits, having to put up with late visitors or loud shower music in the morning. She really only wants the good stuff, which she supposes is cheating, but if the universe by virtue of a small but abundantly loaded dick is going to give her the means to cheat, no way is she going to feel bad about doing just that. The baby will need her company, not want it based on some shallow reason, but actually need her there, and she will want to be there, not out of some shallow reason like it being cute, but because it will need food from her, and shelter from her, and will need to hear her talking so that it can learn to talk, and will need protection from people with ill intentions. Protection like she had gotten that night. _That_ kind of protection is much better than the kind which would have kept her from knowing, maybe for her whole life, and at least until she was 40, that she wants a baby.

 

She is certain that she would think differently about the plus sign sitting at the bottom of the dumpster in the dorm parking lot if things had continued to go the way they were going at first. But they didn’t, because there was a second guy at that party. Well there were lots of guys at the party, but for Kageyama there were only two, the one who forced his company on her, when she was just wanting to hum along to songs she knew and admire her done-up volleyball teammates, and this other guy.

He was a football player. She had watched his team play once or twice, and recognized him that night in passing, nothing more. Until he approached her. She was mostly alone at these gatherings, not into the clique of heavy drinkers or the laughers or the dancers. Usually she stayed alone, and it was fine, she could keep track of her teammates, and drink a little and appreciate the taste if there happened to be something that actually tasted good. But this party was so big, and there were so many people milling around outside of distinct cliques that she couldn’t completely avoid them all. The moment he started talking to her, she knew he would be persistent.

She didn’t say ten words to him the whole time, but he seemed to get egged on by that, and she was too uncomfortable to try and speak up to ward him off. He kept telling her how he watched her, only her, at all their games, as she was so obviously the most skilled out there, and so obviously the best looking in their uniforms.

“Give me your number,” he said, three times.

“I don’t think so,” was the consistent reply.

He was urging her to drink. Tobio was already drunker than she wanted to be, because there was some good tasting thing at this party and she’d had three. She didn’t know if she was red from that or from being stuck between him and the entertainment center. She stopped hearing him for the most part, and searched with frantic eyes for one of her teammates, or just anybody she recognized. But he got even closer, and was talking again about her body, about how her body looked in spandex, about how she really had no right to keep it all to herself, and as he talked his hand was reaching and touching her thigh and sliding back.

She pushed herself against the wall, and he pulled his hand out of the place it was pinched. Rather than be relieved she got more nervous, not daring to look at his expression, and her eyes searched again over his shoulder, but this time she couldn’t see well, hot tears were blurring her vision and she held them back with desperation, not wanting to show vulnerability. But right now she was the definition of vulnerable, because she was incredibly stupid and came here with only teammates. She didn’t have friends. She didn’t have anybody to help her.

“Excuse me.”

She turned her head wildly but couldn’t see who had spoken.

“I said excuse me,” the voice repeated, “And if you ignore me again I’m going to stop being polite.”

The first guy, Miya the football player, took a step back and turned, and Kageyama saw this second guy. A redheaded kid that came up to her shoulder, and had somehow snuck out of his gated suburban community and come to a college rager, and was now addressing this man of an athlete, evidently in defense of Kageyama.

“I think you’re making her uncomfortable,” the redhead said, loudly, “And should stop.”

Wait, she knew this kid, and he wasn’t one. He was on the men’s volleyball team, he was at all the sports banquets and always there waiting to use the gym when the girls were done, and his name was…

Hinata.

“I’m sorry,” Miya said, to her. “I wasn’t aware of your _status_.”

She could only look at Hinata, stare at him, and when his lips moved again her eyes hung on every tweak.

“Are—Are you gonna leave her alone or what?”

“Good question,” was the reply. “Or—what?”

Hinata’s chest swelled, and Kageyama was afraid of him starting something he was clearly not capable of finishing, but all Hinata did was holler across the room.

“Tanaka-san! Hey, Noya-san, guys, come here.”

He got a few shouts and waves back, and the party rippled as other members of the men’s volleyball team tried to make their way over. Miya only stayed to mutter:

“Well have fun fucking yourself, bitch.”

He left. Hinata had heard and this time Kageyama was sure he was going to follow him and cause himself some major trouble. She had watched Hinata in all the games last year, his first year of starting, and she didn’t want him to not be able to play, even for a day or two. So she said:

“Hey.”

Hinata turned and stared at her. Then his teammates were there to join him.

“What’s up Hinata?”

“It—He—That football jerk,” Hinata said. “With the blond hair. He was harassing Kageyama.”

The three new boys looked at her.

“How do you know my name?” was all she could think to say.

“You’re on the volleyball team,” Hinata said. “Right?”

She nodded.

“The guy’s literally a walking asshole,” said Nishinoya, “And not the kind you want to fuck.”

Kageyama flushed, but the boys were distracted with the joke and didn’t notice.

“Do you want us to help you find your teammates?” said the brunette, the team’s captain.

“Um, it’s okay. I’ll just go, probably.”

“Don’t you want to watch us teach him his manners?” said Tanaka.

“We can talk to him,” said the captain over their war cries, “But no one is getting physical, we could get in huge trouble for that.”

“You don’t have to—do anything,” Kageyama said. She tilted her head at Hinata. “He already talked to him, so…”

“Hinata-kun has fulfilled his quest,” Tanaka cried, “Rescued the damsel, and is now a man!”

“Get the man some drinks!” Noya said.

The guys were off, not noticing when Hinata slipped out from under his senpai’s arm and stayed behind. He just stood looking at her and toeing his shoes together. Kageyama didn’t really care. Something had cried out while he was about to leave, and it quieted down immediately inside her when he came back.

“So you’re gonna go home?” he said finally.

She didn’t answer.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah…”

“I’m sorry,” he said, loud again. “I should’ve stepped in sooner, because I was watching the whole time, but I thought maybe you guys were together so I didn’t do anything, but because you weren’t smiling and kept looking away I got worried. Then when you backed away from him I knew he was being a creep.”

She should say thank you, she knew, but she still felt kind of fragile, psychologically at least. That’s why when he said ‘get home safely!’ and started to walk away, she followed him.

“How do you know me?”

She had already asked that, but pressure never added well with her absence of any talent for small talk, so she was humiliated but not surprised. He turned around.

“You’re on the women’s volleyball team, and I’m on the men’s,” he said. “You probably haven’t noticed me, but I started school the same year as you, and I come to all the girls’ games and I know you’re a really good setter.”

“I know you’re Hinata,” she said.

“You do?”

“You’ve always kind of sucked, especially freshman year, but you improve quickly, and your vertical’s incomparable to anyone else’s.”

Apparently the praise more than made up for the insults, because his brown eyes went all gooey at her. She frowned and looked away. He took it as his cue to leave, but she took steps after him. He looked around in bewilderment. She avoided his eyes. But when he started again to walk away, again she mimicked his move, keeping the distance between them the same. He choked on some sentence and made a completely moronic expression.

But.

Kageyama had been scared, and Hinata had been so unashamed (and brave) to intervene even when no one else was making a big deal out of it, and plus, she was a little buzzed. All three of these factors in combination made her want to stay close to him until it wasn’t dark out anymore. Hinata was obviously flustered by her following him around, and she seriously thought his nervous system had collapsed when she asked if he wanted to come back to her dorm with her. Since there was no answer forthcoming, she rolled her eyes and pulled him by the shirt away from the party.

 

It was _Hinata_ she had taken home with her. And it is this same Hinata that she has to meet up with at some point, and tell the only secret she’s ever had in her life.

Kageyama prepares to send the dreaded text. Noon is the deadline she has drawn for herself, and she’s planning on waiting until the absolute last minute. By a roundabout way she has gotten his number; the Snapchat name is floating around in abundance, but the number was harder to get, apparently people don’t even text anymore. She sits waiting for the one minute before her class starts. Then she hits send on the prewritten message.

_This is Kageyama Tobio. I want to know if you are free sometime this afternoon to meet me at the Wellness Center. I need to talk to you in person._

It isn’t like her to use her phone in class, or even to have her phone on her, but it sits unlocked in her lap as she waits through roll call. It only takes that long for the message to be answered.

_Hello Kageyama of course i will meet you at the wellness center what time would you like to go there_

She takes the time only to be miffed at his garbage dump of a text, then speedily answers:

_My last class of the day will be over at 2:50._

The reply:

_Me 2! I will meet you after class_

Her first instinct is to write thank you, like she’s making a request of a teacher. Then she remembers this is the guy who knocked her up, and consequently the guy responsible for her embarrassment at the drugstore and the anxiety that wracked her body as she was telling her parents the news. She types:

_Ok_

Now she can’t get out of it. The plan is in action. During the rest of class she tries to reason with herself. Objectively, there’s no way this could be harder than telling her parents or her coach, which she’s already done. But for some unobvious reason she has been putting this off, as she is now 10 weeks pregnant and hasn’t said a thing to her lover. Quite literally. That night is the one and only time they’ve talked to each other.

As she makes her way to the Wellness Center, she tries to convince herself that this will be the last hurdle to clear. She can ease her mind by doing this. She’s going to lay all her grievances out on him, and blame him, in spite of the fact that this whole situation has actually put her in the way of feeling something like happiness since she decided to go through with it.

Hinata is obviously embarrassed to meet her again, and when Kageyama doesn’t turn up in workout clothes he lets the duffel bag slump off his shoulder, real anxiety setting in. Kageyama knows he has no idea, and for a moment she tries to think of what he might be considering as a reason for her to contact him. The most likely is also the most amusing. He probably thinks she wants more dick.

It occurs to Kageyama that they could sit down somewhere if they’re going to have a talk, but this isn’t really the kind of announcement you can make or take that way.

“How—How’s your semester going?” Hinata says, trying for a smile.

“Fine.”

“That’s good. What’s your major again?”

She sighs. “That doesn’t matter right now.”

Hinata takes a step back.

“Um, sorry. Then, you have something you want to say?”

“No I don’t want to,” she snaps. “But I guess I have to.”

“Okay?”

She stands there, fingers tapping her leg inside her sweatpants pocket. She should’ve had him meet her at the gym, she is most comfortable there. Hinata tilts his head.

“You can go ahead,” he nods. “I’m listening to you, Kageyama, I promise.”

“You better be because I’m not gonna fucking repeat myself.”

He blinks. She huffs.

“I’m pregnant. 10 weeks.”

She looks at him harder than she’s ever looked at a person’s face in her life. At first all his nerve endings seem to have gone dead, and he can’t control even an inch of his skin as it sags in shock. And then

Hinata. Fucking. Glows.

He beams at her with a perfect set of teeth, liquid chocolate eyes, and actually puts his hands over his heart.

“Ohhh, oh wow, that’s amazing. Amazing Kageyama. Congratulations!”

At her incredulous look he backtracks, all his features dip the opposite way, his hands go down and twist at the front of his shirt.

“Oh, um, are you—Are you not sure about it? Are you maybe thinking of—not having it? The baby?”

“This is the kind of reaction I get?” Kageyama says suddenly. “Did you plan from the beginning for this to happen, you dumb asshole moron?”

His scoff sounds like a puffing locomotive.

“Well what reaction were you expecting me to give you, your highness, because you didn’t act one way or the other when you said it so how was I supposed to know? I was happy but you didn’t like that so I took it back and I was about to be supportive of your decision but you didn’t like that either so what the hell do you want from me? What the hell, Kageyama?”

He is indignant, until she puts her hand on her hip and clucks her tongue.

“Well for starters, I expected you to understand the fact that it’s yours,” she says.

His jaw falls off his head.

“WHAT?”

She smirks, because that’s more along the lines of what she was looking for, and because this guy is stupid beyond belief.

“Oh my fu—Oh my gosh, I got you pregnant? Because I was stupid and couldn’t help myself from coming in you? Oh my gosh and you’re in college, and the volleyball, and it’s all my fault that you can’t play volleyball now?”

“Will you shut your—”

Hinata bows violently.

“I’m so sorry!”

He is quiet now, still hunched over.

“What exactly is it that you’re sorry for?” she says.

“Uh, huh?”

“You didn’t use a condom, did you, dumbass.”

“Wha? Well I didn’t have any on me, it’s not like I was planning—It’s not like I knew that we would be going to—somewhere, so I didn’t have any and I assumed that someone so hot would be on birth control you know because you must need it a lot—”

“What the fuck? Did you just call me a slut?”

“No!”

“You seriously assumed that and didn’t bother to ask me?” she hollers.

“But you’re a beautiful woman and you’re the star player of the team, how can you not be one of the girls who has whoever she wants whenever she wants?”

“Why the fuck do you keep implying I’m a slut, I slept with you one time.”

“That’s not—”

“Calling me beautiful and a good player isn’t going to get you out of a fuck-up this big.”

Then she falters; repeating the compliment has made it get to her. Just a little. This guy must really be an airhead, talking so highly of someone he’s spent about a whole hour with, or he’s some creepy perv of a stalker. Hinata huffs a few times at her, sporting a magnificent pout, but his breathing eventually eases and then he’s apologizing.

“I’m sorry for my reactions. I didn’t mean to influence you either way. It was—Well to me it’s really exciting news, aside from me being the—um—I like babies but I don’t believe you have to have one if you don’t want, especially since it was an accident and you might not be prepared, at the moment…”

“You can’t influence me anyway because I’ve already decided,” she said, “That I’m doing it. I’ve talked to my coach, he’s helping me arrange stuff.”

“Oh. Wow. So, you’re going to have the baby? M—My—Mine?”

“No, _mine_. You can do what you want, even if you want nothing, I don’t care.”

She turns to go, and Hinata is dumbfounded. Tobio says:

“And I’m not quitting volleyball, dumbass. You can’t beat me that easily.”

She hates the way she’s smiling as she walks back to her dorm, dwelling and swooning over that face he made at first. If that’s not everything a woman could wish for when she told the dad, Tobio has no clue what could be missing.

 

Kageyama had continued to pull him, alternately by the arm and the shirt, because every time she let him walk himself his pace was infuriatingly slow. Tobio already knew what she wanted, and intended to be straightforward about it. She led him the few blocks from the party house back to campus.

“Um, do you have a roommate?” he ventured.

“No.”

“Oh. Okay. Good.”

His voice was a strange kind of high. She stopped, glared, and let go of his sleeve.

“Do you not want to come to my room?” she said.

“I do, I want to. Yeah. I do.”

“Then quit dragging your fucking feet and come _on_.”

He kept up after that, scurrying along beside her long strides. She was pretty horny by now, and since that didn’t happen too often, she handled it by being irritable. She passed her ID over the door and yanked too soon, rattling the glass and frame. When it finally clicked open she swung it so that Hinata had to scramble out of the way. She took a sharp left down the U of the hall, back to the far corner beside the bathroom, holding his wrist and hoping he was taking advantage of the view from behind, because she expected them to get to it quickly. She opened her door, pushed him inside, and shut it. Then she put him back against it. She put her hands on his short shoulders, to find that they were decidedly solid. They provided a good brace as she eased her hips against his and rubbed, up and down. Hinata made some kind of little cry that she felt expressed her feeling equally well.

Then he sort of kissed her. It wasn’t fully on the mouth, and it wasn’t for more than a second, which was why she doubted that would count. Her plan got a hitch in it, she hadn’t considered including that kind of thing, given their status as recognized strangers. He kept his eyes on the floor and she looked at his lashes. She would need more of a taste than that, before she deemed it acceptable or otherwise, so she put one hand on the back of his head.

After that, she was all about the kissing. Straight on, to the left, to the right, less and more, dribbling onto chins, up closer to noses, warmer, and wetter and wetter. She started to feel it in her _knees_. They hardly realized they were now on her bed, and Kageyama didn’t know which one of them had taken off her shirt. His hands were on her thighs as they kissed, mouths crumbling into a heap when pressed against, then rebuilding, firming, only to be crushed into softness again. And she thought, as much as she could manage through this kind of fog covering her room, about what Hinata did for her back at the party. He had seemed more powerful, more welcome than a police officer or a soldier coming to her aid. And there was what he was doing now, questioning and waiting with his hands, and giving appreciative whimpers against her lips. He was so damn nice.

Hinata was so nice.

She got off the bed to peel her jeggings down her legs. Glancing at his face as she exposed herself made Kageyama smile privately. This was a far cry from twenty minutes ago when she was hating herself for picking these pants, feeling completely on display to a person she wished she were invisible to. Now she was eager to struggle her big thighs out of them, and she was glad that she happened to be wearing a decent pair of underwear, ones that weren’t stained from her period and weren’t the granny panties she wore whenever she got the chance to be lazy and extra comfortable. She stepped back on the bed and dropped unceremoniously onto his lap. She ground into his legs.

“Am I too heavy?”

Hinata shook his head, trying to catch himself up to this development enough to challenge back. Before he could, she took his hands and set them on her hips. It took him a moment, but his grip became exceptionally strong, molded as if his hands had always been a part of that place. When she shifted toward him and he watched the rock of her hips and felt the crease of her muscle deepen under his palms, he was afraid she would notice how his dick literally sprang up, the outline appearing against his joggers. But she was busy kissing him now, and he could relax into it.

Kageyama remembered most of it as a blur of movement and scattered whispered sounds. She was suspended over him, every little stabilizer muscle clenched to visibility in her arms. Her underwear were gone and his pants and briefs were pushed down to his shins, and she was pushing something into her that felt a lot different than a hand. She didn’t know if she liked not having the ability to pick one thing to focus on; he was making all kinds of reactions in every part of his body, but she was trying to listen to him too, and her hiccups were getting mixed in, and there was a thing between her legs that she didn’t know how to use but wanted to. When she looked at his face, which had not happened yet since their other connection, she almost stopped moving altogether, seeing instead of the tentative and awkward redhead she had brought here, the small beast of a redhead that prowled the court. He had it in his eyes, that intensity, and it was focused right on her, it was all for her.

She didn’t realize he was actually coming until she felt a sudden excess of slipperiness inside. Tobio looked at him as his head tipped and he jerked unevenly against her. She found herself bending at the elbows to be closer to his face. When he was done and spent, avoiding her eyes and trying to get something out in a whisper, the sense of wet came back to her, and her choking became a little more like a moan. This must be why people got partners. She shoved with her hips and everything glided, evened out, and a sigh came sobbing out of her chest. She kept a fast rhythm, one that made her thighs burn in that volleyball way that she loved. As the friction built up her knowledge of angles came clearly to her head; she inched her knees back and spread them farther. His cock slammed the button that broke her perfect rhythm and sent a shot through every nerve. She climaxed and was a goddess above him, with her back curling, her hands on his chest, whistling gasps escaping her lips.

She backed off him and sat down, gathering the comforter around her lower half. The frown had stayed gone for a moment, but it returned. She shouldn’t have put all her weight on him at the end like that. He probably hadn’t been able to breath properly. In the corner of her eye Hinata was sitting up. He pulled his briefs back into place. When her hand moved he looked at her, and watched her pull the band out of her sagging ponytail, watched all the straight shiny hair fall out. He covered his face and groaned. She looked and saw him hiding, and it made her get up. She kept the comforter around her until she had gotten a towel out of the closet and wrapped herself in that. She tossed the comforter onto the extra bed, took off her bra, and readjusted the towel.

“I’m going to shower.”

When she came back, the dirty sheets had been stripped off the bed, and clean ones from her closet put on. Hinata was nice. The pillowcase hadn’t been changed, and smelled like him when she lay down on it. She thought of his hair, and again of what he had done at the party, how she had felt when she saw him. This should teach that assholien predator Miya. Nice boys were the ones who got laid. At least by Kageyama.

 

That was ten weeks, forever ago, almost all forgotten except for the part where Hinata got her pregnant. She is lying down tonight in the same bed after working her ass off at a great practice, and with no pressing homework. This has continued to be a little weird for her, getting into the same bed.

All in all, though, it had been pretty fun. That night with Hinata was her first and last bit of not-volleyball fun, she’s mostly sure. You might say that was her whole youth in half an hour’s time. It’s not going to be fun and games anymore, now it’s to business. Baby business in addition to her volleyball business. But she doesn’t resent that. The little experience was a good little experience, and she can’t be disappointed or unsatisfied, especially not now, not now that because of it she’s going to grow, change, play differently, live differently. She probably should have typed ‘thank you’ in that last message, because she technically did owe him one. He stuck with her, literally and otherwise, long enough to please her, and now because of him she is going to have another person who will stick more permanently.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write more in this AU, but they'll probably all be stand-alone fics


End file.
